


Fun At The Fair

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12996546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Malice Mizer go to the fair.





	Fun At The Fair

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written for a challenge on the Livejounral Jmusic_fanfiction community. The challenge was to write your favourite pairing with the prompt "a day at the fair".

It had been Kami's idea to go to the fair, forever a child at heart, though Közi had been quick to back up the suggestion when he had learnt there would be clowns.

“There's nothing creepier than a clown!” Közi had exclaimed in pleasure, a huge grin on his face.

“Clowns are funny not creepy.” Yu~ki had argued, though if he believed this or wanted to get a rise from Közi it was hard to say.

“Sure, they are,” Közi had sarcastically replied. “That's why so many people are scared of them?”

“They freaked me out when I was five but I loved them when I was six.” Kami spoke up, neither arguing for or against Közi's statement. Somehow the drummer had a knack of supporting everyone and nobody whenever disagreements were raised. It could be charming or annoying, depending on the moods of those around him.

“See. Creepy!” Közi had triumphantly exclaimed. Nobody else had cared enough to continue this line of conversation and so Közi sat back proud in his victory.

“So, are we going?” Kami had asked hopefully. He really wanted the band to do something together for a change. Sure, he spent time with all his band mates outside work but never together. They were all too different, their interests too far apart to ever agree on anything but surely everyone would enjoy a fair!

“I'll go with you.” Közi promised intent on seeing the clowns, but making Kami happy was usually agreeable.

“You know me. I'll do anything.” Gackt spoke up, with a sincere smile which Kami nervously returned. Gackt hadn't been with the band long, just a few months, and he wasn't sure what to make of him. On the one hand Gackt was friendly and easy to talk to, on the other he was strange. In a band of men trying their best to be different, Gackt was the only one who just was. He simply didn't think like anybody else Kami had ever met, consistently unnerving the drummer without even trying. He was different, which was neither good or bad, just unique.

“Yu~ki?” Kami asked, deciding he was far more likely to agree than Mana. If he had four members surely the last would want to come too? If only to not be left out.

“I guess,” Yu~ki replied. “It could be fun.”

“It will be fun!” Kami replied forcefully. “Mana? Surely you don't want to be left out?”

“It doesn't really sound like something I'd enjoy.” Mana replied looking bored, though he had made the effort to answer. He didn’t always.

“You will! Please come,” Kami almost begged. “You could always go home early if you get bored.”

“Yeah Mana,” Közi chimed in. “You can come watch the clowns with me!”

            “Why would I want to go to a fair to watch clowns, when I could just watch you?” Mana asked, with so little emotion in his voice it was impossible to tell if he was joking or not.

“Fine then. Don't come,” Közi said, with a glint in his eye that suggested he had already won. “It's ok if you don't want too. I'll keep an eye on everyone. Make sure they behave. It'll be fun to be the leader for a change!”

“I never said I wouldn't come,” Mana quickly responded. “Just that I might not like it.”

“Are you coming, or not?” Közi demanded, knowing the answer would be yes. There was no way Mana was going to let his precious band be in Közi's hands for even a day. He liked being in control far too much for that to happen. One day could lead to many and though it might just be a fun day out, it didn't matter. Once the band saw Közi as a leader figure his own authority would be undermined! Better he went to a pointless fair with the band, than watch everything he had worked for fall through his fingers.

“I'm coming,” Mana responded. “If only to be the voice of reason.”

“Great!” Közi said happily, more excited about the fair than Kami. “I can't wait!”

 

Kami had been looking forward to the fair and so neither the light drizzle of rain, or the traffic, bothered him in the slightest. Today was going to be a day he'd remember for the rest of his life. He just knew it. Singing along to the radio he arrived at the fair ground to find he was the last to arrive. Well he wasn't late, so the others must all be early. Perhaps they were more excited by the fair than they had let on. Yu~ki was smiling, probably dreaming of the sweet treats he would get to consume later, if Kami had to make a guess.

As he walked towards his friends he couldn't help but wonder about Gackt and Mana's choice in clothes. Skin tight leather trousers for a fair would be a bad choice, but the ones Gackt had on also had the added inappropriateness of being cream coloured. Didn't Gackt realise this was a field most of the year? Still Kami's eyes couldn't help but slide downwards and take a look at what Gackt to offer. It wasn't that he was gay just... ok maybe he was a little gay but he'd never do anything about it.

Mana's outfit cast Gackt's in the shadows. Knee high black heeled boots accompanied by a black velvet and lace dress that managed to cover up the fact that Mana was a man remarkably well.

The rest of the band looked under-dressed in comparison. Opting for simple t-shirts and jeans, or in Közi's case a baseball shirt. The weather might not be the best that day but at least it was still warm.

Drawing closer Kami was met with the sounds of arguing and annoyed he reluctantly joined his friends.

“But we can go in the haunted house any time,” Közi complained. “In fact, we can make our next stage look like one. But the clowns only show at ten, twelve and two and we've already missed the 10 showing.”

“We see the one at two then.” Yu~ki responded.

If you want the best prizes on the stalls you have to get there early,” Gackt added. “They can't wait.”

“I'm not standing outside in this rain!” Mana complained. “Do you have any idea what that might do to my hair?”

“Guys don't argue. We have time to do everything.” Kami complained, pouting that his idea of a fun day out was already being ruined. Why did his friends have to be so stubborn?

“Yes, but what to do first is the question.” Yu~ki spoke up.

“The only urgent think is the stalls,” Gackt added. “Then We can catch the 2two showing of the clowns, followed by everything else after.”

“But I wanted to see the clowns then go home!” Közi complained.

“It's only just 11. You can't see the clowns for another hour anyway.” Kami pointed out.

“I guess.” Közi said, probably biting back a comment about wanting the best seats.

“This isn't fun.” Mana announced. “I'm going to go get some coffee in that cafe.”

“Mana we're meant to be here together as a band!” Kami complained, as Mana stormed off towards the cafe.

“Forget him. He doesn't even know how to have fun.” Gackt replied, giving Kami a reassuring smile.

“Ok I have a plan,” Közi spoke up. “If we go to the haunted house first and spend maybe half an hour there, we have enough time to get to the clowns and sit near the front.”

“Sounds good.” Yu~ki agreed, realising that he was getting his own way for once.

“But then the good prizes will be gone!” Gackt complained.

“I suppose we could split up,” Kami said with a sigh. “Mana's already ruined everything by storming of alone.”

“Don't...” Gackt began only to be interrupted by Közi.

“Thanks Kami! You’re the best. I promise we'll all do something together sometime soon.” He said excitedly, grabbing Yu~ki's hand and dragging him towards the haunted house.

“So, stalls?” Kami muttered, wandering ahead obviously upset. Feeling just a little bit guilty for helping to cause the band to split up, Gackt followed behind looking smug. Yes, he felt bad but the larger part of him was happy. Getting his own way and being alone with Kami was his idea of heaven.

“I'll win you something.” Gackt said with a smile that Kami half-heartedly returned. “What do you want? A fish? A stuffed toy? Or.... they have Gundam toys! I have to play that first!”

“What about my present?” Kami asked, sounding amused.

“Oh yeah, what do you want?” He asked, his eyes still on the basketball game that would win him a Gundam toy.

“How about that toy dog?” Kami asked, pointing at a hook a duck stall.

“Sure, but it might take a while.” Gackt commented pulling out his wallet. “That kind of game is pure luck.”

“Are you really going to play until you win that dog?” Kami asked, getting no answer as Gackt was already at the stall paying for his turn. It looked like Gackt really was going to try and win him that dog!

 

A few hours later Gackt and Kami were wandering around the fairground, laughing and joking together. The dog Kami had wanted was tucked under his arm possessively whilst the rest of the prizes Gackt and Kami had won were stored in their cars. Including about a dozen Gundam ones Gackt had been determined to get, but probably could have bought for a fraction of the price online.

As they walked Gackt slid his hand into Kami's, causing the other to look at him confused. Pleased that Kami made no signs of protest Gackt decided it was about time he made his move. He couldn't risk becoming Kami's friend. That wasn't what he wanted from the drummer, though it would make a good substitute should Kami reject him entirely. But what were the chances of that? The man was clearly gay and Gackt couldn't even recall anyone who had rejected him. There were some people he'd had to win over but he'd always succeeded in the end.

“Let’s go on the Ferris wheel.” Gackt decided, as he began to head in that direction.

“uhhh ok.” Kami said, sounding a little flustered. What was Gackt up to? Winning him toys, holding his hand, taking him on the Ferris wheel. This was one kiss away from a date!

It took about five minutes of waiting before Gackt and Kami had their own car on the wheel. As suspected Gackt sat beside Kami, instead of on the opposite bench seat. It was enough to confirm Kami's suspicions and so he wasn't surprised when Gackt's hand landed on his knee. What should he do? To push it off should be enough to let Gackt know he wanted nothing more than friendship. It was what he should do. He wasn't gay!

Still if that was entirely true, wouldn't he have no problems on pushing Gackt's advances away. Maybe he wasn't entirely straight after all. Kami was neither alarmed or that surprised by the revelation. Sexuality meant nothing to him really and he knew his family would support him no matter what he did. It would take a lot to upset his parents and he did have a gay uncle.

He realised that Gackt was leaning towards him, his last chance to avoid the kiss entirely. Instead Kami shifted slightly to make the kiss easier for Gackt and accepted the other man's lips willingly. His passive acceptance soon turned into eager delight as he realised just how much he was enjoying this. Gackt was a great kisser but more than that he felt a connection that went beyond that of the physical bond between them. It felt like his very soul was being caressed by Gackt's own. A single phrase came to mind, soul mates that was what they were.

Kami wrapped an arm around Gackt, resting his hand on the back of his head to hold him close. There was no awkwardness of a first kiss, no shy reservations, but why should there be? This wasn't a first kiss. It was one of many that had collected over many lifes. He and Gackt belonged together in the past, in the future and most importantly, right now. In this moment they were as one experiencing a shared bliss.

Eventually the kiss broke and Kami smiled shyly at Gackt, hoping the other had come to the same realisation as his own. One look in Gackt's eyes told Kami that he had. Gackt understood.

“Are you glad the others ditched us now?” Gackt asked with a teasing smile.

“You know I am.” Kami responded without a moment’s hesitation. “As long as you’re here I need nobody else.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Gackt agreed, wrapping an arm around Kami's shoulders. Silently the two men sat back and enjoyed the sensation of simply being together. The music of the fair and excited voices of the public filling the air but Kami knew the real fun was here, in Gackt’s arms.


End file.
